


5 Times Stiles Over Shared & 1 Time Derek Joined In

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Allison aren't even phased by it anymore, Couple backgroud relationships, Erica really enjoys the over sharing, Jackson is scarred for life, M/M, Talk about sex but not actual sex, Texts From Last Night, They are all used to Stiles and his over sharing by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be that Stiles only ever over shared with Scott, but over the years as the pack bonded, he began to over share with all of them. Sometimes unintentionally, sometimes he just couldn’t help himself and sometimes on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Stiles Over Shared & 1 Time Derek Joined In

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have been reading too much Texts From Last Night. Every section has at least one of them in it. This is probably as close to writing smut that I will ever get. 
> 
> I'm also hoping that being able to write this and adding a bit to two WIP's means that my muse is making a reappearance.

It used to be that Stiles only ever over shared with Scott, but over the years as the pack bonded, he began to over share with all of them. Sometimes unintentionally, sometimes he just couldn’t help himself and sometimes on purpose.

 

1.

Derek somehow got roped into picking up Stiles from the first frat party that he had gone to. It started with a text that said something along the lines of...I drank so much that my feet don’t feel like my feet. 

By the time that Derek got to Stiles and got him into the car Stiles was doing nothing but rambling. “I’m craving your dick and a microwave pizza.” “Have you ever gotten road head?” “Do you ever think about me when you masturbate? Cuz I thought about you just this morning.”...etc

Derek got him back to his dorm, got him to drink some water and promised to be there in the morning. He kept his promise and presented Stiles with a microwave pizza...and his dick.

“How weird would it be to ask someone to 3D print your dick for me? Because I’m going to miss this when you go back home.”

 

2.

The first words out of Stiles’ mouth when Isaac picked him up from campus security were “Dude this was the fourth year in a row I got arrested at Pride. Pretty sure that qualifies me as a legend.” 

“You weren’t arrested Stiles, you were picked up by campus security hours later for shooting your mouth off. Did you really need to tell everyone in your dorm that you convinced Derek to let you give him a blow job at Pride?”

“Yes! My snugglebum has an exhibitionist kink that he almost never lets himself indulge in, it was a victory that needed to be celebrated!”

 

3.

The morning of Jackson and Allison’s wedding Stiles woke up to a call from Lydia. 

“Get your ass out of bed and get in the shower, Kira and I are leaving in two minutes to pick you up. Boyd will be there in forty minutes to pick up Derek”

“I don’t understand why we just can’t ride there together.”

“Because if we let you do that you would both be late.”

“Fine...give me 20 minutes. I”m going to need to start off with an orgasm to get through this day.”

Stiles hadn’t hung up the phone yet and Lydia heard “Der baby we need to have a quickie in the shower before…” Lydia hung up after that.

 

4.

Jackson walked into the house only to hear Stiles telling Erica “He went down on me, hummed the theme from Star Wars and pretended my dick was a lightsaber. So that is why I need to go buy an engagement ring. I need to marry this man asap!”

“Okay let’s go, but I want sexier details than that.”

“Did I tell you about the time that I came so hard that I blacked out?”

“What!? No you haven’t, spill.”

“Well Derek had bought these panties….”

Jackson ran away after that and refused to be in the same room as Stiles, Derek or Erica for over a month.

 

5.

Boyd walked into the kitchen and started going through the fridge.

“Hey Boyd what’s up?”

“You left me a voicemail around 2 a.m. describing your pizza to me and then proceeded to tell me what you wanted to do to Derek’s body.”

“Sorry man….I don’t really remember most of last night...too much vodka. Did I have any brilliant ideas on what I should do to Derek?”

“Cora broke my phone before you went into too much detail but I do know that there were handcuffs involved. Tell your husband that he owes me a new phone...again. Is there any pizza from last night left?”

 

+1

Derek and Chris had been gone for weeks helping an ally pack in New York negotiate an alliance with hunters in their area.

“Allison you don’t understand. I haven’t seen my husband’s penis in five weeks I refuse to remain calm. Seriously the sex is going to be so good that it’s going to be celebrated in history as the orgasms heard around the world.”

Allison just continued knitting a scarf that she was working on for Isaac’s birthday. “Well it wouldn’t be the first time that any of the pack heard either of your orgasms.”

Derek pulled up a few minutes later, walked in the door, nodded to Allison and took his shirt off. “You have one minute to be upstairs baby or I’m going to be naked and annoyed and will get out our biggest dildo to start without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
